


Purely by accident

by orphan_account



Series: Unfortunate little accidents [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Knives, M/M, Yandere Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi gets some troubling thoughts.He also gets a knife.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Series: Unfortunate little accidents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Purely by accident

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to Atua this ship tag will flood with Yandere!Ouma by the end of this  
> TW: Knives, anything else?

Kokichi skipped down the hall.

Today was a good day.

He had messed with the emo boy- before they had each been introduced, that is- and had annoyed him to his wit’s end until Shuichi (as he had been told) introduced himself. By now, Kokichi knew everyone’s name, and at least three were... interesting, but none matched up to his robot.

... _His_ robot?

....Where did that come from?

....He needed to do something.

Kokichi glanced down the hall as he ran across to a separate room, unattached and separated from the other buildings. No one was in there, so there was no one to see what he was going to do next.

You see, a couple of days ago he was sitting in the kitchen with the Maki girl, and had noticed a few large, sharp knives hanging on the wall, and naturally he was intrigued.

Okay, maybe intrigued wasn’t the word, because he knew what they were for.

Moreover, he knew he would use these later.

His stomach dropped at that thought and his eyes darted to Maki to see if he had somehow spoken aloud without noticing. What? When would he ever...?

....Well, he’s never going to use it, right? So what’s the point of getting one?

By the time he had decided over not taking a knife, he had already snuck past the girl chopping carrots- and that was a difficult task indeed. She hadn’t noticed- perhaps she was so distracted in chopping carrots that she just wasn’t focusing on anything else. It seemed like odd reasoning, so maybe Kokichi was cut out for murder.

Wait, what?!

He didn’t mean to think that, but it just came to his head.

That was purely an accident, I swear!

But now he was so close to the silvery, shining knife.... Well, who was he to decline?

So he pocketed the knife and went on his way.

Back to the present, Kokichi was taking out the knife aforementioned from his pocket. He walked up to a desk and dragged the knife across it’s metal leg, sharpening it with a horrifying screech.

Once the tip was sharp enough, he took out the knife and scratched a singular name along the desk.

You could probably guess who’s name it was.

“Kiibo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to please follow the series and not the stand alone stories if you're interested! At some point I will turn this all into one story to make it easier but for now it's staying like this.


End file.
